nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ysera
Ysera, der große Drachenaspekt der Träume, führt den geheimnisvollen Grünen Drachenschwarm an und ist die jüngere Schwester Alexstraszas. World of Warcraft TCG: Smaragdsoldat Ihr Reich sind die fantastischen, mystischen Weiten des Smaragdgrünen Traums, und man erzählt sich, dass sie von dort aus die Evolution allen Lebens beeinflusst. Sie ist die Beschützerin der Natur und der Phantasie. Allgemeines Die Titanin Eonar hatte Ysera die Herrschaft über die Natur und den üppigen Urwald, der als Der Smaragdgrüne Traum bekannt war, gewährt. So wurde ihr und ihrem Drachenschwarm die Ehre zuteil, die Großen Bäume zu bewachen, durch die allein die Druiden in den Traum hinüberwechseln können. Für Jahrtausende hatte sie dort als Ysera die Träumerin gelebt. World of Warcraft TCG: Smaragdbaumwärter Charakter Ysera selbst ist verträumt und hält sich aus der Welt zum großen Teil heraus. Sie war die Pflegemutter des Halbgottes Cenarius, da seine leibliche Mutter, die Göttin Elune, nicht für ihn sorgen konnte, weil sie keinen Körper hat. Cenarius Schüler, die Nachtelfen, haben einen besonderen Platz in ihrer Achtung und Wertschätzung, sodass sie ihnen den Zugang zum Smaragdgrünen Traum als erstes gewährt hat. Obwohl Ysera recht ruhig und melancholisch ist, ist sie, wenn ihr Zorn erst erweckt ist, nicht aufzuhalten. Yseras Augen sind fast immer geschlossen, doch sind sie offen, erinnern sie denjenigen, der hineinschaut an die Augen aller, die derjenige je gekannt oder geliebt hat. Die Tore zum Traum thumb|250px|Konzeptzeichnung (von Theodore Park) Yseras treueste Diener, die Drachen Smariss, Lethon, Ysondre und Taerar, wurden von einer dunklen neuen Macht besudelt, die sich im smaragdgrünen Traum ausbreitete. Nun waren die abtrünnigen Wächter durch die Großen Bäume nach Azeroth zurückgekehrt, um Angst und Schrecken in den Ländern der Sterblichen zu verbreiten. Selbst die mächtigsten Abenteurer sollten sich den Drachen nicht alleine entgegenstellen, um nicht die volle Gewalt ihres entfesselten Zornes zu spüren zu bekommen. http://wow-europe.com Entwicklung WoW: Wrath of the Lichking In Wrath of the Lichking schlummerte Ysera in ihrer ätherischen Drachengestalt im Smaragddrachenschrein in der Drachenöde. WoW: Cataclysm Ysera die Träumerin ist mit WoW: Cataclysm in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt auf Nordrassil am Berg Hyjal anzutreffen, wo sie im Smaragdgrünen Traum nach Antworten sucht. Dort versuchen sie und ihr Grüner Drachenschwarm, den Weltenbaum gegen den Ansturm von Ragnaros, dem Feuerlord, zu beschützen. World of Warcraft TCG: Smaragdhauptmann Unmittelbar vor dem Kataklysmus war sie aus dem Traum erweckt worden. Ysera die Erwachte wurde sie nun genannt. Ihre Augen, die so lange geschlossen gewesen waren, hatten sich geöffnet, doch sie fragte sich, was sie mit ihnen sehen sollte. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Aufgabe der Aspekte von Matt Burns WoW: Legion In WoW: Legion treffen die Helden während ihrer Abenteuer in Val'sharah und der Suche nach der Träne von Elune, eine der Säule der Schöpfung, auf Ysera. Doch Xavius schafft es mit seinem Alptraumkristall, den grünen Drachenaspekt in einen Alptraumdrachen zu verwandeln und kommt damit seinem Ziel, den Smaragdgrünen Alptraum auszubreiten, ein großes Stück näher. Den Abenterern bleibt nur, den Kampf gegen den Alptraumdrache zu wagen. Ihr Sieg bedeutet den Ende des grünen Drachenaspektes. Ysera stirbt - doch wird sie durch die Göttin Elune von Xavius Fluch befreit. Zurück bleibt eine Träne von Elune ... Vanion.eu: Übersicht: Alle fantastischen In-Game-Cinematics aus Legion! (23.06.2017) DE WoW Legion - In-Game-Cinematic Der Alptraumdrache erwacht in Val'sharah Vanion.eu DE WoW Legion - In-Game-Cinematic Die Träne von Elune Vanion.eu Galerie Ysera Hearthstone Gábor Szikszai.jpg|Ysera (Hearthstone) Quellen Kategorie:Grüner Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Berg Hyjal NSC Kategorie:Wächter des Hyjal NSC Kategorie:Alptraumdrachen Kategorie:Val'sharah NSC